PT021: The Final Dimensional Duel VII
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis As the battle against Team Galactic commanders goes underway, Diamond wakes up in the Distortion World, and talks to the man that hasn't been seen in a long time, Cyrus. Chapter Plot The three girls battle the Team Galactic commanders. Mira's Alakazam uses Power Trick, to which Saturn notes she just had Alakazam swap its Attack and Defense stats. Moreover, Alakazam uses Guard Split to increase her defenses. Saturn wonders how much will she defend, as she is runining her advantage: his Pokémon uses Poison Jab. Mira claims she is just stalling this fight. Mars' Yanmega uses Bug Buzz on Blissey. Being hurt, Blissey goes to eat its berry, but Yanmega snatches it with Bug Bite. The move made Yanmega eat the berry, so Cheryl's Blissey uses Sing to lull it to sleep. Mars is impressed, and switches Yanmega with Bronzor, who places a Heal Block on Blissey, to prevent it from recovering its health. Jupiter's Tangrowth uses Natural Gift on Marley's Arcanine. Marley sees that was an Electric-type move, to which Jupiter gives a different berry to Tangrowth, who repeat the attack. Arcanine gets swept away, surprising Marley that move just became a Water-type one. Platinum tosses a Vs. Recorder to Marley; while Jupiter passes a different berry to Tangrowth, Arcanine jumps to evade its Natural Gift move. Jupiter gives a Magost Berry to Tangrowth, who uses the Rock-type Natural Gift that Arcanine evades. Jupiter notes that Marley is predicting her moves. Palmer asks Platinum what did she give to Marley, and is told she fought Jupiter before, and logged her Tangrowth's Natural Gift move, which changes its type, and gave the Vs. Recorder to Marley to learn more about it. Platinum describes that if a Pokémon holds the Rawst Berry, the move becomes a Grass-type, while a Lum Berry turns it into a Flying-type. Palmer starts thinking of a Pokémon, who also has the type changed, based on the item it is holding onto. Suddenly, Palmer gets attacked, and falls into the deeper parts of the space. The grunt notices something familiar about the Pokémon that attacked Palmer. Elsewhere, Diamond realizes he in the Distortion World. A person asks him how does he know, and Diamond tells he touched it three times already. The first time was at Veilstone City, when Diamond and Pearl touched the barrier, beyond which Paka and Uji were trapped, and felt a light that was neither cold nor hot. The second time was when he was trying to enter the hole at the Spear Pillar. The third time was when he got attacked by Giratina. The man comments his connection must've led him to this world. Diamond feels that may be the case, and confirms that to the man, Cyrus. At the Turnback Cave, Pearl has arrived with Dr. Footstep and the Pokémon Association chairman. They see flowers, a fog and a cave, just like Platinum described. As this is the entrance to the Distortion World, Pearl runs off, while the chairman asks Dr. Footstep to follow them, who has found another footprint. Diamond, however, tells Cyrus that he felt Giratina's rage, and believes Cyrus knows how to stop it. Debuts Pokémon *Arceus (explanation) Move *Power Trick *Guard Swap *Bug Bite *Bug Buzz *Heal Block Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters